Soldier Boy
by SoldierEthan
Summary: Traped in a time frame so deathly. Mike the Blood has to go back into the war to help is father and the world. Can he do it, or is he going to die trying. His only motto to survive is, if you die your gone!
1. The rock audience booed me off

Ch1

Ok picture your self falling and falling with no end just drifting downwards. Well if you pictured it good that's were I am falling off a cliff trying to save but to only fail. But I'm going too far ahead of my self; I should start from the beginning.

It started of on am boring Monday, school off for summer and everyone is happy in outside while I'm inside trying to invent.

"Honey you should go outside and play with your friends." came a friendly voice, it was mom.

"Not now, I'm planning for future." I replied back.

"Mike your father may have told this end of war thing and everyone going die but don't put that ahead of yourself you have a nice future don't let dad scare you.

My father name is Charles: he was in the war for about twenty years. The war is told to end in a year but he thinks Pakistan is going to rebel. Every time he come back to visit he would give us something to live off of for the future. Maybe he's right but no one will know.

"I guess your right I'll take a walk."

"Good for you." The happy voice came back with a smile. I turned the rusty door knob with a screech. The door is loud but good for robbers. I shut the door and kept on walking outside. I normally walk to my favorite place: the abandoned train tracks. It's my favorite place because at the end there a cliff that shows a great view of the town on L.A. So I hop on my bike and ride down the tracks. On my way I hear a ling bang so loud it took my right off the tracks into a pile of rusty like leafs. But that wasn't just it, I rolled down the mountain. Each spin I made prayed nock to hit a rock, but the god I prayed to didn't help. There were so many rocks to the point every hit sounded like a clapping audience. And like I was booed of stage, I stopped in front of a building. Only with little strength I get up. Each step I made a red puddle of blood. I see a couple men. Trying to get help I passed out.

Hours pass, finally I woke up.

"Where am I!" I screamed with fear

" don't worry kid your fine, we found you in a puddle of blood. What happened to you." came a non yet friendly voice.

I thought about what happed. To my surprise I couldn't think of anything.

"You look fuzzled Blood." He said

"Blood?" I asked

"Well we found you in blood and we don't know who you are, how bout we take a walk." Came the voice now a little more friendly.


	2. I take a walk

Ch1

Ok picture your self falling and falling with no end just drifting downwards. Well if you pictured it good that's were I am falling off a cliff trying to save but to only fail. But I'm going too far ahead of my self; I should start from the beginning.

It started of on am boring Monday, school off for summer and everyone is happy in outside while I'm inside trying to invent.

"Honey you should go outside and play with your friends." came a friendly voice, it was mom.

"Not now, I'm planning for future." I replied back.

"Mike your father may have told this end of war thing and everyone going die but don't put that ahead of yourself you have a nice future don't let dad scare you.

My father name is Charles: he was in the war for about twenty years. The war is told to end in a year but he thinks Pakistan is going to rebel. Every time he come back to visit he would give us something to live off of for the future. Maybe he's right but no one will know.

"I guess your right I'll take a walk."

"Good for you." The happy voice came back with a smile. I turned the rusty door knob with a screech. The door is loud but good for robbers. I shut the door and kept on walking outside. I normally walk to my favorite place: the abandoned train tracks. It's my favorite place because at the end there a cliff that shows a great view of the town on L.A. So I hop on my bike and ride down the tracks. On my way I hear a loud bang so loud it took my right off the tracks into a pile of rusty like leafs. But that wasn't just it, I rolled down the mountain. Each spin I made prayed nock to hit a rock, but the god I prayed to didn't help. There were so many rocks to the point every hit sounded like a clapping audience. And like I was booed of stage, I stopped in front of a building. Only with little strength I get up. Each step I made a red puddle of blood. I see a couple men. Trying to get help I passed out.

Hours pass, finally I woke up.

"Where am I!" I screamed with fear

" Don't worry kid your fine, we found you in a puddle of blood. What happened to you." came a non yet friendly voice.

I thought about what happed. To my surprise I couldn't think of anything.

"You look fuzzled Blood." He said

"Blood?" I asked

"Well we found you in blood and we don't know who you are, how bout we take a walk." Came the voice now a little more friendly.


End file.
